<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Final: Hai Need You by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833057">One More Final: Hai Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Creampie, Don't Read This, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Revenge, Sleep Sex, WAFF, Watersports, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's had enough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Final: Hai Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Isuzu-san… what have you… donzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the black-haired beauty collapsed beside the pinkette, Rika and Ren giggled with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now's our chance, Ren-chan!  I'll ride on Kaname-chan's face, meanwhile you breed her wet holes with your Isuzu penetrator!  And when we're done we'll play with Akemi-san, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rika and Ren's debauchery continues throughout the night, the unconscious bodies of Madoka and Homura at the mercy of their lusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleeping girls, once known as the most renowned magical girl rapists in Japan, were reduced to living sex toys. Not a single inch of skin, not a single hole was left undesecrated by fingers, tongues, and more. Even Homura's legendary rod was mercilessly toyed with, caressed and shoved into warm, wet holes, yet always abandoned at the very edge of the release it strained for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two victims could only moan in their sleep, caught in an endless lewd dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple looked down upon their handiwork. Madoka and Homura were still sleeping, though hot and flushed as they thrashed about in the grips of a lust they couldn't comprehend. Their naked bodies glistened with a cocktail of fluids. Homura's long black hair was strewn with streaks of white, while her dick stood tall, twitching in search of the release the cruel duo had denied them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's clean them up a bit, Ren-chan!" Ren didn't understand what was happening until a thin stream of pee erupted from Rika's pussy onto Homura's sleeping face. Rika's expression melted into one of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haaaa~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched the pee splash onto Homura's pale skin, running off into steaming pools on the cold ground, Ren felt her own rod begin to strain and bulge against her panties. She had thought that she was already satisfied, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haaaa... ahn~!" Rika's eyes opened to see Ren's head buried in her crotch, felt greedy lips drinking as much of the precious urine that she could get into her mouth. "Ren-chan, wait... if you suck that hard I'll... hyahh!" The combined sensations of Ren's mouth on her pussy and the sweet release from her bladder caused Rika to fall over, and Ren pounced on her like an animal in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madoka opened her eyes to the sound of screaming. Her first instinct was that somebody was being attacked by a Witch, but when she tried to move her body, she was caught in a feverish daze and fell back to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the cool air on her skin and realized that she was completely naked. That, and the stickiness all over her body, was more than enough to tell her what had happened. After all, she and Homura had done this to countless other girls. Homura...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madoka's eyes wandered to the source of the screams, closed them tight and opened them again to make sure the sight before her was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atop Homura's sleeping body were two other girls. The one on top had silver hair covering most of her face, but her mouth was twisted into an expression of mad glee, thrusting with wild abandon into the girl below her, whose blonde hair was messy and undone, framing a look of a bitch in heat. There was no hint of reason on either of their faces. Squelching noises mixed in with their cries, music too familiar to Madoka's ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren's arms pinned Rika's to the floor, the pain of her grip becoming sweet and hot as it traveled through her body. Rika's pussy did its best to embrace the thick rod with each thrust and keep it inside her, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rika-chan... ha... Rika-chanrikachanrikachan...!" It was so easy to tell when Ren was about to cum; Rika loved that innocence of hers. Ren pounded her hips into Rika's, no longer able to stop herself. "Rika-chan.. haaai~!" Yet more hot Isuzu spermies flooded into her womb. But Ren didn't stop, every thrust of her still-hard dick pushing out old cum to make way for the fresh batch, flowing from Rika's sopping pussy and onto the body of the girl they were desecrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madoka's body was still hot. If her assailants weren't lost in each other they may have been able to hear the pinkette's heavy breathing. Her hand snaked down to her throbbing crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rika had somehow ended up on top of Ren, riding her dick cowgirl-style. This way, Rika could more easily see her girlfriend's face, beet-red and flushed with sweat, her tongue hanging out. Rika treasured this lewdness, a secret Ren had only entrusted to her. Unlike Ren's desperate piston motions, Rika rode her lover slowly, gyrating her bony hips so as to get as much of Ren inside her as possible. Every time she squeezed her inner walls Ren's moans reached a new pitch. It was as if the two were embracing down there. As the Isuzu rod swelled to an even greater thickness inside her, Rika crammed as much of it inside her as she could, and was rewarded with another warm flood of spermies hitting her overflowing womb. The sensation sent Rika's own pussy to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rika-chan..." Rika still laid atop of Ren, who was still inside of her. "Do you like my... uh... o-ochinchin?" Rika followed Ren's gaze, which was locked onto Homura's legendary penetrator, still standing at full mast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rika ruffled Ren's hair. "Of course I do! Y'know, even if yours isn't the longest... it's so thick, it really fills up all my favorite spots! It's the best!" It was true; though Ren's was only a little over half the size of Homura's, it was at least twice as thick. "Every magical girl's dick has a purpose. They just have to find that lucky gal who appreciates it the most. So... thanks for finding me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Rika-chan..." She really wasn't fair sometimes. Still, it wasn't often they had such an impressive toy to play with. It would be a shame to let it go just yet. Ren whispered something into Rika's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" At Ren's nod, Rika broke into a fierce smile. "Alright, let's do this!" The two of them staggered to their feet, their eyes locked onto Homura's dick...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rika slowly lowered herself onto Homura's crotch. Homura's giant dick was angry and throbbing, having been denied its release for hours now. The blue ribbon tied tightly around its base now ensured that it wouldn't be granted now. Rika felt around until she felt the tip against her asshole, and shuddered as she felt it push inside. Immediately afterward, Ren embraced Rika as she slowly eased her own dick inside Rika's pussy. It took all of Ren's willpower not to just shove it inside. She felt a small bump from behind Rika's walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ren pulled out, the motion also caused Homura's dick to start sliding out of Rika's ass. As she filled Rika back up, Homura's dick sheathed itself inside of her ass again. Once she found a rhythm that was comfortable for Rika, Ren gradually began thrusting faster and faster, filling both of Rika's warm holes more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looked into Rika's eyes. They were rolled back. A thin line of drool hung from her lips. Ren had thought that the constant tightening of Rika's inner walls was her trying to make Ren feel good again, but now she realized that she had been cumming continuously. Her pussy and ass were inadvertently milking the two dicks harder than she could've if she were conscious. No amount of endurance was going to let Ren last more than a few more minutes, so she decided to go all out. Cradling Rika's head against her shoulder, Ren began thrusting as hard as she could. Behind her, Homura was groaning, desperate to be freed from the torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final thrust, Ren poured her seed into Rika's quivering pussy, though it was so full that more just flowed out. Then, with a surprising show of strength, she lifted Rika up from Homura's cock, then shoved her own dick into Rika's ass and let the rest of her spermies paint her insides white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after Ren finished releasing her seed into Rika, her girlfriend continued to twitch for minutes afterward. Her belly was swollen, thick white cum slowly dripping from both of her holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh... Ren-chan, that was the besssst..." There was a vacant smile on Rika's face. "But... like I thought... your dick is still the best..." Ren gently raised Rika's head to her own and caught her lips in a kiss, and felt Rika's breathing become slow and regular. She had finally fallen asleep, completely exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she gently laid Rika down, Ren once again looked at Homura's cock.  It was like a chained animal, yearning to break free, and with even the gentlest of breezes Homura cried out. Ren couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. Next she looked at the pink-haired girl next to her. She looked a little like Rika. Her hand was buried in her pussy, slick with new juices. She must've woken up at some point, but had fallen back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Ren undid the ribbon around Homura's cock, careful not to touch it and cause it to blow. </span>
  <span>Then, she knelt to the pinkette beside her, slowly lifted her up, and lowered her body onto Homura's. </span>
  <span>Finally, she grabbed Madoka's legs and pulled, sliding her onto Homura's cock. Almost instantly Homura let out a cry, releasing load after load of built up spermies into Madoka's womb. The two instinctively embraced each other and smiled. </span>
  <span>The sight filled Ren with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren gently lifted up Rika once more and placed her onto her soft bed, then climbed in next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her sleeping girlfriend into her arms, and felt Rika return her embrace just as tightly. As if carried on the warm spring air, Ren drifted off to sleep beside her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>